


magnets

by v0rfreude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0rfreude/pseuds/v0rfreude
Summary: Chan looks stunned. “Me too!” He blinks specifically at Vernon then, tilting his head. “Hyung, you’re taking a pole-dancing class? I didn’t really peg you for the type.”Without realizing it they’ve stopped in front of a classroom, within which are a dozen or so big shiny poles. Vernon, unsure where to look, blinks rapidly. “I’m sorry, a... what class?”
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1





	magnets

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest) collection. 



> Despite its currently short nature, this took me a very long time to write as I've never written Vernon in any sort of extended way before, but I really like how it turned out and am looking forward to finishing it!
> 
> Thank you as always to H. for your unending support and making me feel like it's okay to post something that isn't wholly finished. And D. thank you so much for being my beta and giving me a different view on things and making sure I don't sound like i'm rambling.
> 
> The title and chapter title are from the song Magnets by Disclosure.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hansol decides to sign up for a dance class but makes the mistake (or not) of only skimming the course titles when selecting one. 
> 
> Welcome to introductory pole dancing with Kwon Soonyoung.

“I am  _ not _ signing up for another three credit course. It’s my last semester and I only need to take four classes-”

“Isn’t that full time?” Minghao glances over the top of his laptop at Vernon, one eyebrow canted up. 

“No, one of them is a lab so it’s only two credits.” Vernon sighs and looks up from where he has his chin rested on crossed arms. The fact that he has to write a thesis still, paired with the worst senioritis has him feeling defeated before the semester has even begun.

“Hmm.” Minghao hums, taking a sip of his coffee absent-mindedly. He’s already busy putting together applications and portfolios for graduate school. If Vernon was a lesser friend, he’d be jealous of the amount of hard work and dedication Minghao has towards his schooling. As it is, he’s too worried about his own university career.

“Minghao, you’re not listening. Should I go talk to Seokmin instead?”

Minghao finally looks up at that, tilting his laptop screen down. “What about Seokmin?”

Vernon sighs heavily, leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table. “He’s better at talking to people than you.” He sulks, putting his chair back on two legs. 

“Why don’t you take an exercise class? They’re only one credit and it’s not like there’ll be homework.” Minghao smiles, holding his hands out to his sides. 

“Oh, so you  _ were _ listening.”

“I  _ did say _ I was busy when you asked if you could sit down.” Minghao smiles behind his coffee cup.

“And when I asked if I could talk about something, you said yes.” Vernon huffs, kicking Minghao’s shin under the table.

“I listened, didn’t I?” Minghao closes the laptop all the way and tilts his head. “Anyway, you should take a beginners dance class. I had to take a bunch for my dance minor, they’re all fun and you should be able to keep up with them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“ _ Please _ , you haven’t exercised once since we started living together,” Minghao laughs, rolling his eyes. “You’re just blessed with a good metabolism.”

The reminder makes Vernon feel kind of guilty, but he’s just not the type to get up every morning at six and go running like Minghao. “I’ll have you know that stocking shelves at the grocery store has me in the best shape of my life.” Vernon shoots back, crossing his arms but unable to hold back his smile.

“That’s kind of sad.” Minghao teases, opening his laptop back up. “Anyways, maybe you could convince Seokmin to take the class with you.”

“What, so you can pick me up from class and have an excuse to talk to him?” Vernon prods, leaning forward. When Minghao shrugs one shoulder, Vernon grins. “Shameless.”

“Please.” Minghao sucks in a breath and releases it in a laugh. “I’m not Jeonghan, I can admit my feelings just fine without an excuse.”

“Uh huh,” Vernon stands up, laughing. “Should I tell Seokmin you said hi?”

Minghao glares up at that, shooing him away.

  
  
  


Vernon and Seokmin end up signing up for an intro to dance class, the course description stating that the style of dance changes semesterly and to email the professor with any questions. Vernon makes a mental note to email the professor, one Kwon Soonyoung, to ask what kind of dance they’ll be learning. However, the beginning of the semester comes much quicker than he’s anticipating.

The first day of class, Seokmin stops by their apartment wearing joggers and a loose cotton t-shirt, letting himself in with the key they keep under a fake rock despite the fact that their apartment entrance is in the middle of a hallway. “Do you think this is okay?” He asks as he walks into the kitchen where Vernon is trying his hardest to get down some sort of breakfast even though he only rolled out of bed ten minutes ago and would really rather be back under the covers. 

Seokmin, of course, is chipper despite it being eight forty-five. And Minghao is, well, awake as he ever is in the early morning and not quite glaring at the green tea in his mug until Seokmin comes in. “You look fine.” Minghao pipes up.

Vernon rolls his eyes at Minghao’s general lack of subtlety. “I mean, what if it turns out to be a ballroom class?” He asks, begrudgingly shoving more oatmeal into his mouth. 

“Then you’re woefully underdressed for the first class, what’s the big deal?” Minghao asks, shrugging. “They’re just gonna go over the syllabus anyway.”

“I want to make a good first impression.” Seokmin deflates, pouting. “Vernon was supposed to ask what kind of dance it was.”

“Hey! You could have asked!”

“It was your idea!”

“It was actually Minghao’s idea.”

“Do not drag me into this, Chwe Hansol.” Minghao says tritely, leaning back against the counter. “Anyways, I’m sure you’ll be good at any sort of dance, Seokmin.”

Seokmin’s face turns the approximate color of a tomato. Vernon makes a disgruntled noise, feeling like he’s third wheeling with two people who aren’t even together. “Can we leave now?”

“You’re going in that?” Seokmin eyes Vernon’s outfit, a pair of basketball shorts and a cut off T-shirt that’s really just held together by a wish and a prayer.

“Why not?” Vernon glances down at himself, blinking owlishly. 

“Because you look like a frat bro walking into a dance class.” Minghao snickers behind his tea. “You’re trying to get made fun of.”

“I  _ was _ a frat bro.” Vernon grumbles, shrugging a shoulder and sliding his feet into his old vans. 

“We’re very proud of you for rehabilitating yourself.” Minghao grins.

“Oh my fucking god.” Vernon shoves Minghao’s shoulder. “I hate art students.”

“You and me both.” Minghao laughs, finally starting to shoo the other two out of the kitchen. “Now go, I have to get ready for class.”

Vernon’s on his way out the door when he yells over his shoulder. “You mean jerking off in the shower for an hour?” 

“I’m changing the locks!” Minghao shoots back, voice shrill.

  
  
  


“He’s going to kill you, you know.” Seokmin announces when they’re out on the sidewalk, stretching his arms out towards the sunlight.

Vernon shrugs. “He can certainly try, but then he wouldn’t have an excuse to hang around you.” He smiles, elbowing Seokmin lightly. 

Seokmin huffs and rolls his eyes. “Whatever, he’s like so out of my league.”

“Sure, sure.” Vernon just laughs and shakes his head. “So what do you think our professor is gonna be like?”

“Bet he’s hot.” Seokmin grins, though he’s blushing around his collar and scuffing his shoes along the sidewalk. 

“You think?” Vernon lets out a huff of laughter, humming thoughtfully. “I bet it’s some old man, like real refined— a real Clooney.”

“A real Clooney.” Seokmin snorts. “Do you really think it’s gonna be like ballroom, then?”

“What other type of dance is there?”

Seokmin scratches the back of his neck. “I dunno’, like hip-hop I guess? That would have to be taught by a young person right?”

Vernon blinks and nods. “Oh yeah, that would be really cool actually.  _ And _ we wouldn’t be underdressed for that because it’s more casual right?”

“Right!” Seokmin beams, nodding his head. 

The recreation center is a big building in the middle of campus with sports posters plastered all over the windows. It’s the only facility with rooms big enough to host dance and exercise classes despite the performance arts majors’ complaints, which means both the… more sports inclined students and dance majors alike roam the halls. Vernon can’t imagine Minghao spending a good chunk of his time here working on his major.

It also means Vernon sees members of his old frat on their way to football practice. He ducks his head but one of the boys splits from the group and beelines straight for him. Chan. Vernon always liked the kid, but had never really gotten to know him all that well.

“Hey Chwe!” Chan grins, walking with them like he’s meant to be there.

“Chan, hey, been a while.” Vernon says awkwardly. 

“Yeah,” Chan frowns, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t know you had left for the longest time.” He turns to walk backwards to look at Vernon while he walks. “What happened?”

“Frat just wasn’t my scene.”

“Ooh.” Chan nods. “I get that. I’m just happy to see you again, you always seemed so cool.” It’s a strange thing to hear from someone who is almost certainly referred to as cool on the daily, seeing as he’s in one of the biggest fraternities on campus. Vernon just nods in appreciation. “So where are you headed?”

“Dance class.” Seokmin interrupts, grinning. “Hi, I’m Lee Seokmin.” Leave it to Seokmin to know just when to butt in.

Chan’s cheeks burn with red at that. “Ah, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even notice you were with someone. I’m Lee Chan.” He smiles shyly at Seokmin, looking like a little kid who's found a new toy. “I’m in a dance class too! What classroom?”

“One-seventeen.” 

Chan looks stunned. “Me too!” He blinks specifically at Vernon then, tilting his head. “Hyung, you’re taking a pole-dancing class? I didn’t really peg you for the type.”

Without realizing it they’ve stopped in front of a classroom, within which are a dozen or so big shiny poles. Vernon, unsure where to look, blinks rapidly. “I’m sorry, a... what class?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Seokmin looking just as stunned. The two of them stand there gaping while Chan just nods. “Yeah! Pole-dancing. It’s like really good for core strength and stuff…” He trails off, looking between them and the classroom where a few girls are already giggling along the wall. “Wait… You didn’t know?”

Vernon and Seokmin shake their heads simultaneously, still gaping at the room in front of them. “We could drop the class.” He blurts, looking at Seokmin. Panic slowly starts rising up his spine.

Before Seokmin can answer, Chan grabs both of them by the arm. “Please don’t. Please?” He pouts, reminding Vernon of just how young he is. “I’ll be the only guy in the class. Please? If the guys know I’m in a class with all girls, I’ll be laughed out of the house.”

“The ‘guys’ should be jealous of you, y’know?”

The three of them look up to find a guy with round cheeks and a huge smile, his eyes curving upward into little quarter moon slivers. A weird part of Vernon’s stomach flutters-- just from eating breakfast so fast, obviously.

“I mean, a lot of men  _ pay _ to go to rooms with girls dancing on poles.” He scratches the back of his neck and laughs nervously. “I actually never thought of it that way before. Uh, I hope you guys don’t think I’m creepy.”

“Uhh…” Vernon blinks, sharing a look with Chan and Seokmin. “Who are you?”

“Oh! I’m… Well, I’m Kwon Soonyoung! I’m your professor for the semester.”

Seokmin jabs an elbow into Vernon’s ribs, making him jump and glare back at him. “It’s good to meet you professor. I’m Chwe Hansol, but everyone calls me Vernon.”

“Lee Seokmin.”

“Lee Chan!” Chan grins. “Um, thank you for what you said.”

“Please, as someone who has been teased for being a dance major his whole life, it’s not something to be ashamed of. Now come on.” Soonyoung gives another wide smile, ushering them into the big echo-y room with mirrors lining one side.

The three boys take seats along the wall where it seems like the girls slowly creep towards them. Seokmin and Vernon take the defensive while Chan seems to eat up the attention and the little flirtatious smiles the girls send their way. Soonyoung interrupts by clapping his hands together. Everything about him is so loud, from his lime green sneakers to his tiger print shirt. 

“Alright class, listen up. I’m Kwon Soonyoung and I’ll be your professor for this beginners pole-dancing class for the semester. As you already know, we meet at nine forty-five on Mondays and Wednesdays and class will last an hour and fifteen minutes which includes a fifteen minute break in the middle. On Fridays I will open up time slots for some private instruction time for anyone struggling. Any questions so far?” He lets out an uncertain laugh, and is met in turn with little giggles.

“No? Good, okay. Well first, I’ll tell you a little about myself. As I said, I’m Kwon Soonyoung - you can call me Soonyoung. I’m twenty-three years old and I’m working on my masters in dance and movement therapy. That being said, I want to be here for you if you’re having a hard time, or anything-- even if it’s not with my class. I want you guys to have fun and be able to express yourselves in this class. I will not tolerate bullying or inappropriate behavior of any kind. This  _ is _ a pole-dancing class, which means we’re gonna get spicy. If you can’t handle that, I’d kindly ask you to remove yourself from the course.”

Soonyoung takes a deep breath as if his whole spiel was hard work. “Woof that got a little deep, okay anyway. So I meant to give you all printed syllabus… es… Syllabi? But wouldn’t you believe it, I couldn’t get the stupid printer to work. Basically the class description is that you will have fun and dance and learn new things even if you’re not in great shape, or have never danced in your life. That’s why this is an intro class, so you’ll learn the basics and by the end you’ll be able to dance a whole routine that you’ve choreographed yourself! Pretty cool huh?” The smile he gives is so goofy that this time the whole class laughs with him.

“For this class, you’ll probably dress in the least amount of clothes you’ve ever worn for any class. For girls, this probably means shorts and a sports bra, or cropped t-shirt-- just as long as you’re covered and comfortable. And boys, I would recommend investing in some sort of spandex shorts and a tank top or T-shirt. When you’re starting out on the pole you want a lot of skin so you can grip it when you need to. Trust me, it’ll help you in the long run. If you feel the need, you can get knee pads as well, but they’re not necessary. As far as shoes, most of the time I don’t have people wear them, but if any of you would like to wear stilettos or boots or anything that’s up to you. Starting out we’re going to be doing a lot of floor work until you have some upper body strength built up, but we’re also going to be sort of moving as a class. If I think you guys are ready for harder stuff, we’ll ramp up, but we’re going to start out on the easier side of things.”

“Now, I guess I can show you why I teach this class.” Soonyoung laughs and goes over to the stereo. He kicks off his shoes and socks, then kicks out of his black sweatpants to reveal a pair of orange spandex shorts. He ties his T-shirt to reveal the toned plane of his stomach.

This earns Vernon another elbow to the side. As if Vernon were blind. His stomach flutters again. He hates that Seokmin was right.

Soonyoung starts the song and approaches the pole slowly at first, but suddenly springs off the floor, launching himself about halfway up the pole where he seems to float, spinning in the air. As the music speeds up, he kicks his legs up and points his legs outward then swings them up over his head. He comes back down to the floor in a split, his eyes on his own movements in the mirror with the tiniest smile on his face. 

The way Soonyoung’s boy contracts and releases in an effortless way while he walks through the air with only his arms holding him up is so beautiful in a way Vernon never realized pole-dancing could be. He finishes in a slow spin, smiling hugely while the class applauds him. 

“Oh please,” He laughs breathlessly, sweat beading at his forehead. “We’re not going to do anything that advanced in this class, but I wanted to show you where hard work and practice can get with something like this. Each and every one of you has the ability to do this.”

Soonyoung ends the class after answering some questions and reminding everyone of the proper attire for the next class.

  
  
  


“I’m dropping the class.” Vernon says as he, Seokmin, and Chan start out of the rec center. “I am  _ not _ gonna be able to do that.”

“Oh come on, Nonnie, it didn’t seem that bad.” Seokmin says, “And besides he was--”

“He was nice.” Vernon interrupts, looking between Seokmin and Chan and glaring at the former. The last thing he needs is Chan going back to the Fraternity and telling everyone he’s maybe a little bit gay now. “But I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“I think it would be good for you. For your self image.”

“That’s why I’m taking it. I mean I’m a dance major but I thought something like this might help, I dunno, boost my self confidence.” Chan admits almost shyly.

“Yeah but you’re a dance  _ major _ .” Vernon motions vaguely, but he can sense he’s not winning. “It’s not the same.”

“Why don’t you try it out and if you still don’t like it by the drop out date you can quit.” Seokmin grins. “I think it’ll be fun.” He scuffs his feet along the ground. “ _ I  _ at least want to try it.”

“Alright.” Vernon sighs, stopping at a fork in the sidewalk. “I’ll  _ try _ it, until the drop date.” 

“Yes!” Practically jumping for joy, Chan cheers and pulls Vernon into a hug then seems to remember something. “Oh, I’m gonna be late for my next class, I better get going! I’ll see you guys on Wednesday though right?”

“You bet!” Though Vernon doesn’t speak up, Seokmin agrees for the both of them, smiling his award winning smile. 

“Cute kid.” When Chan is gone, Seokmin loops his arm around Vernon’s and leads them back towards his and Minghao’s apartment. “So he’s like really hot right?”

“I didn’t think Chan was your type.”

“Not Chan,  _ Soonyoung _ .”

  
A distinct heat burns up the back of Vernon’s neck. “You think so?”

“Oh shut up.” Seokmin bursts into laughter, infecting Vernon with giggles. “I’m gonna stay just to watch him dance.”

Vernon nearly screams. “You and Minghao are the  _ same _ .”

“And how’s that?” Seokmin pouts.

Vernon laughs while shaking his head. “You’re  _ shameless _ .”

“But he’s hot,  _ right? _ ”

Sighing, Vernon nods. “Very hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and starting this journey with me! I'm going to try and update quickly and finish this quickly because I really loved the idea the prompter came up with. Also thank you to svt rare pair fest for hosting, it was a lot of fun! If you want more of my content, you can follow me on twitter at [here](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun).


End file.
